fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Afton's Home
:Were you looking for The Immortal and The Restless? The show that plays when you return home? Michael Afton's Home is a location in FNAF: SL. The player comes back to his home after every night (except for Night 3) to watch an episode of The Immortal and The Restless. Appearance Michael Afton's home seems to be a normal old-fashioned house. It has brown and dark turquoise lined walls, six photographs, a sun-shaped clock, a lamp, and a TV. This is the only part of the house the player may see. Trivia *FNAF: SL is the only FNAF game in which the player can go to their home. *The player can eat popcorn while watching an episode of The Immortal and The Restless. *For some reason, the TV goes to static after an episode of The Immortal and The Restless ends. *The home shares a resemblance with the FNaF 4 home, having a similar lamp, clock, and pictures. **This may hint toward it being the same house. **Plus, in the Fake/Non-Canon ending. Ennard presumably escapes the Private room through the hidden door, that leads to a tunnel thats connected to the FNAF 4 home. *In the fake ending, Ennard can be seen dragging itself into view from the right-hand side of the room. *Rarely a Minireena can show up bottom left of the house. **The same can also happen with BidyBab, but in the bottom right of the house. ***BidyBab's "We'll see you again soon!" line from Night 2 may relate to this. **Minireena can also rarely appear coming out Popcorn bowl during the Fake Ending, as seen here, revealing that the at least one of the Minireenas weren't Scooped. Sounds Gallery Nomcorn.png|The bowl of popcorn you eat when you get home and watch The Immortal and The Restless. Minireena Photo 2.png|The texture of Minireena from the popcorn easter egg. 1230.png|The texture of the Popcorn bowl for when Minireena comes out of the popcorn. ButteredMinireena.gif|The Minireena Popcorn Easter Egg being encountered by Youtuber RoxasXIIIkeys. EatPopcorn.png|The Controls to eat popcorn. 1533.png|The texture of Exotic Butters from on top of the TV in the fake ending on Night 5. Popcorn1.gif|One of the Popcorn pieces that come falling out of the popcorn bowl when you eat some. Popcorn2.gif|One of the Popcorn pieces that come falling out of the popcorn bowl when you eat some. Popcorn3.gif|One of the Popcorn pieces that come falling out of the popcorn bowl when you eat some. HomeAnimated.gif|The TV on in Michael' Home. (Full animated view) EnnardDrag.GIF|Ennard dragging itself in front of the TV in the Fake Ending. OtherStatic.gif|The TV static. 384.png|The Bathroom that shows up in the Real ending. Bathroom.png|The Bathroom wall that consists of tiles. BMirror.png|The Bathroom Mirror that you see Michael in. Claire .jpg|The Immortal and The Restless on the TV in Michael' Home. MinireenaRareHomeEasterEgg.jpg|The Minireena that rarely shows up in the bottom left of Eggs Benedict's home. SecretMinireena.png|The texture of the Minireena that rarely shows up in the home. Minireena bright test.png|The Minireena that rarely shows up in the home, brightened for clarity. Bidybab-in-shade.png|The texture of BidyBab from Michael's home, this is similar to Bidybab's texture from the Elevator and Circus Control. BidybabTheStalker.jpg|The BidyBab that rarely shows up in the bottom right of Michael's home. Eggs Benedict Silhouette.png|Michael's silhouette from the mirror. 386.gif|Michael opening his eyes. Ending.jpg|Michael's reflection in the Real Ending. Category:Locations